I'm going down with this ship
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Jason Grace era muchas cosas. Pero definitivamente no era un fanboy y no le daban ataques fangirlísticos al ver a su OTP hablar. No, para nada, y esa intervención que Piper estaba haciendo para que deje shippear Solangelo definitivamente era para otro Jason Grace. —Jason siendo OOC y Fangirl sobre el Solangelo. yay


_Alguien dispáreme. No puedo dejar de escribir fics para este fandom. Ugh._

_En realidad, no planeaba subir esto. Pero mi mejor amiga me dijo, citándola, "TE PROHÍBO PRIVAR A FANFICTION DE ESTE FIC", y como es mi mejor amiga no tuve más opción porque vivimos al lado y es capaz de tirarme una silla :'c aún así te quiero, Camila._

_Advertencias: Jason siendo OoC. Muy OoC. Jason is one of us. Aunque no lo nieguen, todos sabemos que Jason es así._

_Disclaimer. Todo de Rick Riordan._

* * *

><p>Jason Grace definitivamente no estaba obsesionado con juntar a Nico di Angelo y Will Solace.<p>

Había iniciado de una manera extraña. Iba buscando a Nico para llevarlo a comer, temiendo que el chico no quisiera, cuando a medio camino lo encontró con el jefe de la cabaña de Apolo, riendo animadamente. Se escondió atrás de una pared, observándolos y juró por su padre que el hijo de Hades tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y eso lo llevó a murmurar...

—Se ven lindos juntos.

Así comenzó la obsesión de Jason sobre los dos chicos. Dentro de todo, él era de los mejores amigos de Nico y tenía que asegurarse que estuviera con buenas personas —Reyna y Hazel se lo agradecerían— y cada vez que los veía hablando juntos, sonreía enormemente. Y se convencía a sí mismo que sólo lo hacía para verificar que su amigo estuviera bien, aunque para ser honestos, jamás lo había visto mejor.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ya pasaba mucho tiempo sonriendo cuando los chicos estaban riendo o por el simple hecho de estar parados uno al lado del otro, decidió investigar en los celulares especiales de semidioses términos para lo que sea que estaba pasando en su propia mente. Encontró dos términos, Shipping, que era cuando apoyabas a dos personas en una relación romántica y OTP, que significaba One true pairing, y como el traductor de Google no le dio una buena traducción, Jason se decidió que eso era cuando ya te gustaba mucho dicho Shipping.

Entonces le pasó un pensamiento en su mente. "Shippeo a Nico y Will".

Sí que lo hacía.

Lo malo es que Piper obviamente no dejó pasar esto. Después de la enésima vez que Jason se escapaba de su cabina a observar con binoculares, esperando interacción entre su OTP, fue que la hija de Afrodita decidió ver qué Tártaro pasaba con su novio.

Lo encontró atrás de un arbusto, observando con unos binoculares —«¿En qué momento los compró?», fue su primer pensamiento— y sonriendo de forma estúpida. Le tocó el hombro y al hijo de Júpiter casi le dio un ataque.

—¡Dioses, Piper! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Piper sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Jason?

—Um, Pipes, yo… eh… estoy…

La castaña le arrebató los binoculares a Jason, mirando en dirección donde hace apenas unos segundos estaba él e ignorando los gritos del rubio pidiendo que no vea, observó a… ¿Nico y Will?

Se giró esperando una explicación.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —Exclamó, y Jason recibió una de esas miradas que decían _Más te vale_—. Eh, pues. Estoy viendo que Will trate correctamente a Nico, ¿sabes? No quiero que sufra.

Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de la chica. Claro, sólo era eso, Jason siempre era tan bueno y gentil—esperen. Algo no calzaba.

—¿Y por qué estabas sonriendo de forma estúpida? —Se inclinó a mirar a su novio—. Uno esperaría que mires orgulloso… pero estabas sonriendo de forma estúpida. Ya sabes, como cuando me pongo un vestido y no puedes dejar de sonreír.

El rostro de Jason se transformó en un tomate y por poco sus gafas no se empañaban de la vergüenza. Piper se inclinó un poco más y empezó a usar su magia de Afrodita para que Jason se empezara a poner más y más nervioso. Hasta que…

—¡Shippeo a Nico y Will! —Confesó, tapando su rostro con sus manos—. No sé cómo pasó. Sólo sé que de un día a otro ellos se hicieron mi OTP y dioses, sólo los quiero ver juntos, pero son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta de nada.

Piper se echó a reír y por un momento el hijo de Júpiter pensó que se estaba burlando de él. Luego, se sentó y rodeó a Jason con su brazo, acercándolo.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! —Sonrió—. La cabaña de Afrodita muere por ver esos dos juntos. Bienvenido al club, Jason —le felicitó Piper, dándole un pequeño beso.

—¿Hay un club y yo no lo sabía? —Se oía decepcionado—. Vaya shipper, Jason.

—Sólo una pregunta. ¿Cómo aprendiste esos términos?

Volvió a sonrojarse. La cuestión era decirle «Entré a este raro sitio web llamado Fanfiction y luego a otro llamado Tumblr y así aprendí» pero seguro que esta vez Piper sí se reiría de él, así que salió con la mejor excusa posible.

—Eh, sólo investigué.

Cuando eso ni siquiera era obsesión. Aún era un simple shipper. Empezó a preguntar a sus amigos de los sitios webs «¿Cómo juntar a tu OTP?» y con cada respuesta que obtenía, Jason extendía su obsesión. Era muy malo querer que tu mejor amigo se quede con otro chico, pero por Zeus, esos dos eran muy obvios. Estaban tan cerca de ser canon y Jason ya no lo podía soportar. A veces se le escapaba frases como «Oh dioses, OTP feels» y los dos que conformaban el OTP se miraban extrañados ante la interrupción de Jason.

Decidió darles un nombre. ¿NicoWill? No. ¿WillNico? Menos. ¿Winico? Dioses, jamás. Ya que sus nombres no eran funcionales, se fue por el apellido. Solangelo. _Solangelo_. Jason sonrió orgulloso ante su creación, era más que perfecta. Sus amigos de Tumblr le preguntaron cómo eran los dos chicos, y después de dudar mucho si algún monstruo sospecharía que son semidioses y vendría por ambos —sobre todo por un hijo de Hades— se dio cuenta que los monstruos no eran tan inteligentes así que capturó una foto y se los mostró.

Entonces empezaron los dibujos de ambos creados por sus amigos. Abrazándose, besándose, agarrándose de las manos—paraíso de todo Jason, ehm, shipper. Descargó todos los dibujos que hicieron y los imprimió porque Jason ya estaba volviéndose loco, el muy pobre había caído en el peor abismo y el destino de todos los shippers: obsesión.

Después de la enésima vez que Jason exclamara algo como «LOS SHIPPEO TANTO» y espantara a los dos chicos, Piper sabía que tenía que tomar medidas drásticas con su novio y la cabaña de Afrodita nunca estuvo más de acuerdo.

Necesitaban una intervención.

Después de que Drew alzara el cartel con ayuda de Mitchell, Piper llamó a Jason a la cabaña de Afrodita.

El susodicho entró por la puerta y miró el cartel.

—Jason, debes dejar de shippear Solangelo —inició Piper—. Ya estás obsesionado.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? Ja, qué buena broma, Pipes —rio, el nerviosismo en su voz.

Piper asintió mirando a Mitchell.

Inesperadamente, Mitchell tacleó a Jason en el suelo. Millones de fotos de Nico y Will salieron de su abrigo.

Jason empezó a sudar frío.

—J-juro que no estoy obsesionado es sólo que —el hijo de Júpiter empezó a ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, juntando con una velocidad increíble las fotografías—, te juro que esto no es lo que parece…

Mientras más recogía, más se caían. Jason empezó a entrar en pánico.

—En serio estas no son mías, se las estoy guardando a un amigo, es en serio —Piper levantó una ceja.

La cabaña de Afrodita reía a carcajadas con el acto de Jason. Al pobre se le cayó hasta las gafas.

—SÓLO DÉJAME EXPLICARLO, PIPES.

De la parte de atrás de la cabaña de Afrodita, salieron dos chicos. Oh dioses. Ahí estaba su OTP.

—¡S-solangelo! —Exclamó. Luego, se corrigió—. Nico y Will, quiero decir.

Entre todas las fotos de los dos volando, Will atrapó una y la miró. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se la mostró a Nico.

—Esta me gusta mucho —admitió, sosteniendo una donde ambos se besaban. Nico enrojeció.

Y Jason sólo podía pensar «OH DIOSES ESTO ES TAN CANON».

—Mira, Jason. Sé que sólo tratas de ser un buen amigo, pero… en serio, estás obsesionado —le dijo Nico, frunciendo el ceño. Agregó—. Aparte… ¿Qué demonios es "canon"?

—Cuando tu OTP está juntos en una relación —masculló por lo bajo el hijo de Júpiter—. Cosa que ustedes no lo están.

—Eh… Jason, estoy saliendo con Nico desde hace dos meses, por si no sabías —Will le miró con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Jason casi se salen de su rostro.

—¿¡Es en serio?! —Miró a la cabaña de Afrodita—. ¿¡Ustedes lo sabían?!

Piper asintió.

—Nico y Will se dieron cuenta de que los estabas espiando, y cuando llegaste a tu obsesión, estabas muy ensimismado como para notar que tu OTP era canon. De hecho… Nosotros se lo explicamos a ambos, y ellos decidieron esperar a ver cuándo lo ibas a notar y qué tan lejos llegarías —explicó, deteniéndose a mirar a Nico y Will, quiénes asintieron al mismo tiempo—. Y llegaste muy lejos.

Will tomó la palabra.

—Así que, ¿pararías si ves a tu OT…algo… ser canon?

Jason asintió furiosamente.

Agarró al hijo de Hades y le plantó un beso en frente del hijo de Júpiter.

Quien empezó a gritar «OH ZEUS SANTO, AL FIN ES CANON, ¡ES CANON! ¡AY, DIOSES!» y… se desmayó.

—Oh, mierda —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué? ¿Quién no se desmayaría si su otp es canon? Yo lo haría. No es como si ya me haya pasado. *mira a todos sus otp no-canon* *mira a Wally y Artemis* *sonríe porque son canon* *recuerda que Wally está muerto y se va a llorar*<em>


End file.
